Blade
Blade Blade is a superior element.It costs 850 diamonds.Blade has all of its spells using blades, such as knives, swords, etc.Sword is somehow a little slow than Reaper, but it does more damage than expected, with more usefulness in some situation. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Medium Speed : Above Average Spells Sword Slashers User slashes a nearby opponent with swords, dealing high damage. -->The user stuns their opponent as they casted this spell.The caster will spin with multiple swords spinning with them.It will deal 9 ~ 20 damage per slash.15 slashes are made, dealing a total of 135 ~ 300 damage, making it the least-damaging contact spell.This has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Knife Rage Shoot a knife at the direction of the mouse cursor, stunning the hit opponent and making them bleed for a few seconds. -->The user will go on 1st person forcefully.They will hold a knife and raise their hand, being ready to throw.After 10 seconds of charging, it will be thrown in the direction of the mouse cursor.The knife is very small and fast, and has no blast radius, unlike most elements do.Once it hits an opponent, it will stun them and knock them away for a second, and will deal 375 damage.If it hits the opponent near a wall, it will trap them there for a couple of seconds, and the knife disappears.It deals 375 damage with 23 x 2 damage, in a total of 421 damage.This projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 280 mana and costs 700 shards '' '''Morning Star' Sways a morning star either clockwise or counterclockwise, depending on the mouse cursor's location, damaging all surrounding players and pushing them away. -->Holds a morning star that is swayed either clockwise or counterclockwise.Any nearby player 8 studs away will be damaged and pushed away.130 ~ 275 base damage and 35 extra damage for falling(if on a high place)or slamming against walls.This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 750 shards Flaming Arrows User shoots multiple sharp burning arrows that deals low damage per projectile and will make the opponent bleed and get burn damage.It will stick onto the opponent for 5 seconds and will deal twice the damage on contact with walls. -->The user will shoot several flaming arrows that each will deal 20 ~ 50 damage per arrow.Charging will affect the needle amount. ^Instant Click - 1 second : 3 arrows (60 damage)-20 (150 damage)-50 ^Charged(2 seconds) : 5 arrows (100 damage)-20 (250 damage)-50 ^Charged(3 seconds) : 7 arrows (140 damage)-20 (350 damage)-50 ^Charged(4 seconds) : 10 arrows (200 damage)-20 (500 damage)-50 Commonly, you can move around while the spell is used.Each arrow is shot slowly.When the arrows are released, it seems like they have a "physical echo", like Light Emission does, only thing is that the trails were following the arrow.When an arrow touches a wall, it will cause a small explosion, burning everyone nearby for 20 ~ 40 damage for 2 seconds(0.5 secs per burn),dealing 40 ~ 80 additional damage.When the arrow hits the opponent directly, it will deal twice the burn damage and +10 base damage.The arrow sticks on the player for 5 seconds.When it hits a wall, it will do double the damage.This multi projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 800 mana *Tip : '''If you are hit on your foot, use Inertia or Rainbow Shockwave to prevent extreme health loss due to the penetration of the arrow. '''Drastic Blading Creates a whirlwind of different blades that will do their own amount of damage and will create devastating effects. -->A hefty amount of blades surround the user at 25 studs.All players within the vicinity are striked with different blades that each do their own damage. Knife : 15 ~ 30 damage Bread Knife : 17 ~ 35 damage (with 5 bleed damage for 3 seconds) Blade : 8 ~ 20 damage (with 10 bleed damage for 2 seconds) Iceberg : 5 damage (with +8 freeze damage and 1 second freeze) (commonly hits the opponent lastly) Spear : 13 ~ 25 damage (penetrates the opponent for 5 seconds and deals 15 damage per penetration) Nails : Always hits the affected players in groups of 3 ~ 5, each dealing 12 ~ 21 damage. Axe : 180 damage (the highest damaging) Chainsaw : Does a consecutive of 10 damage for 10 seconds(10 per 0.5 seconds) It deals a total of 410 ~ 504 damage. Trivia * This is second to the element with all spells using weapons, being first is Reaper. * Flaming Arrows is the first ever multi projectile spell to use a bow and arrow.The first to use bows and * Morning Star is similar to Blue Arson as both can't be activated on the air(although you can still use it in the air, the move's range is on the ground instead.Can be either a glitch or it is really it). * Drastic Blading is the first ultimate to feature diverse types of objects that are in their organization(ex.knife is to blade).